eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Ryōkan Kurita
Ryōkan Kurita (栗田　良寛, Kurita Ryōkan) is a Center Lineman for the Deimon Devil Bats as well as one of its founding members, along Yōichi Hiruma and Musashi . Appearance Kurita is a large young man with a round body and head, stubby arms and legs. He has a brown skin tone, black dot eyes and a big smile, he also has brown buzzcut hair with a pointy top. He usually wears his Deimon High School Uniform and his Deimon Devil Bats Football attire. Personality Kurita is a kind-hearted individual, and the only thing bigger than his body is his heart and is a gentle, kind soul, unlike his friend Hiruma. His love for football stems all the way back to when he was a child and devote himself to training for his dream to go to the Christmas Bowl. Kurita is one of the three founding members of the Deimon Devil Bats along with Hiruma and Musashi, He is the first friend Sena meets after entering Deimon High School. He is somewhat dim-witted, nearly giving away Sena's identity as Eyeshield 21, but is immediately silenced by Hiruma. When playing, Kurita shouts his kiai "Funnuraba!"(Here I come!) when exerting extra effort. His biggest dream is to compete in the Christmas Bowl. Yusuke Murata, artist of the series, said that Kurita is his favorite character; Murata likes how Kurita's "zeal" for American football matches Murata's passion for manga.[[|1]] History Kurita lives in a temple with his father, who is the director of a Buddhist sect. His father believed that to grow up big and strong, a young boy had to eat a lot, thus overfeeding his son. Kurita, as his name w ould suggest, has a head shaped like a chestnut. Before coming to Deimon, he applied to Shinryuji High School, but failed to get in because Agon Kongo was chosen over him for the special athletic scholarship, so he came to Deimon High School along with Hiruma and Musashi. It is Kurita who was interested in football from the beginning, reading magazines and practicing in order to reach the Christmas Bowl. Before meeting Hiruma, Kurita tried to encourage everyone to join the American football club, but failed to convince anyone. A fateful falling piece of paper, detailing football strategies, from the roof of Mao Middle School, led him to first meet Hiruma, who claimed to have only been interested in betting on the game rather than actually playing. Soon, Kurita's goals met with more obstacles as the school denied him the formation of a football club, and ordered him to destroy all training equipment. Kurita's desire for playing football soon struck Hiruma, resulting in the latter to bet one of his suit cases filed with money which he has multiple of on one match in the army base in order to gain enough money to start a football club at his school. Injuries on the team Hiruma bet on to win resulted in him and Kurita to play in the injured players' stead. Though they lost tragically, the game inspired both to create a football club at their school, in the hopes of one day making it to the Christmas Bowl. Soon Afterward Hiruma and Kurita began recruit member to join the Football Club however the school Vice Principal forbid them from do it so Hiruma decide get dirt on the Vice Principal and Blackmail him to allow them to create the Football much to Kurita delight that he can play Football again while Hiruma point out there no point practicing when there not many people in the team Kurita and Hiruma then Tried to get Musashi to join the team as a Kicker but refuse due to his family business result Hiruma and Kurita to help out to make time for him to be in Club and eventually agree to join and Kurita happily ask Musashi that Football is Fun however Musashi stated that Kurita and Hiruma are fun. Synopsis Spring Tournament Arc Kurita first appear gathering new members for American Football Team with Hiruma and both of lift them Sena up in the air when he confirm that he got into Deimon and continue gathering newer member Zokugaku Arc He gains an "apprentice", Komusubi, who practices with him whenever he can. Nasa Alien Arc Death March Arc Kurita and the rest of the Devil Bat arrived at American after the game against Nasa Alien where they reunited with Doburoku much to Kurita joy Autumn Tournament Arc Kurita is insanely strong, and has accidentally destroyed a small truck by hugging it; encouraging other characters to run away from his hugs. Also, whenever fights ensue between the Deimon members, he always stops them by flattening all of them. Though he normally looks rather comical, he is dangerous when he is actually fired up. He was nominated among the top eleven defensive players of the Fall Tournament. When Musashi rejoins the team, Kurita's "alternate personality" is revealed during the games; his face changes as his eyes inflame and become bigger, his eyebrows thicken, and his face tightens up. He gains even more strength than usual in this "form"; though he can quickly change back when he gets happy, he can also change back again as the game resumes. Kanto Tournament Arc Kurita's drive and determination finally pays off as he pushes down Agon, the one who had ridiculed him and had him ousted from Shinryuji's team, and three other members of the Nagas at the same time, which allowed Deimon the win over the Nagas. In the game against Ojo, he is given quite a bit of trouble from Otawara and his new charging tactic, but is later seen hugging and crying with his rival when the Devil Bats win the game. Kurita then faces off against the monster Gaō as the Devil Bats and Hakushu Dinosaurs prepare to play in the Kantō finals. In order to prepare him for the upcoming match, Banba agrees to train him with a week of boxing at the Taiyo gym. By the time the Hakushu game arrives, Kurita appears as scarred as Banba from the training regimen. Though Kurita is initially unable to stop his opponent completely, he is still able to keep the Dinosaur's lineman away from Hiruma. However, during a play, when he is distracted by Kisaragi, he loses his balance, thus making him unable to stop Gaō, and without anything between him and Hiruma, Gaō manages to crush his best friend. Kurita becomes so weakened by this, he was not able to understand the "Powerful Go- Language" which Komusubi spoke. Hiruma, before he was escorted off the field, motioned to Mamori to take him over where Kurita sat, slumped on the ground. Hiruma put all his energy in to giving Kurita a good kick, to show that he was still alive and, well, kicking, although he fainted right after. It was only until Sena and Komusubi displayed their determination to win despite their small statures, that Kurita's spirit is reawakened, and for the first time, he faces Gaō with all his might, along with a killing drive, for the sake of protecting his teammates. Banba commented that his strength was born from his kindness, unlike Gaō's absolute strength and Hiruma's intelligence and manipulation. This motivates his whole team, to the point that members of his team begin chanting "FUNNURABA!!!" while defending. After Kurita successfully tackles Marco, however, Gaō becomes even stronger, which excites Kurita more. In the last play of the game, Kurita decides to go all out against Gaō, and although Gaō has superior upper-body strength, Kurita is able to take down Gaō using a combination of his lower-body strength and experience as a football player, finally settling who the number one power player is. Chrismas Bowl Arc Kurita was later coached by Gao in preparation for the Christmas Bowl Youth World Cup Arc Relationship Deimon Devil Bat Yoichi Hiruma Hiruma and Kurita have a great friendship, though Hiruma often refers to Kurita as "damn fatty". Seeing Himura hurt is the only way to get Kurita fired up, shown by when Gao broke Himura's arm and riled Kurita up enough to make him angry and fight to prove his strength to Gao. In one of the extra pages of the manga, it is said that Hiruma doesn't have any blackmail on Kurita. Gen Takekura Taro Raimon Manabu Yukimitsu Daikichi Komusubi Komusubi has profound respect for Kurita Kazuki Jumonji Koji Kuroki Shozo Togano Natsuhiko Taki Suzuna Taki Rival Teams Agon Kongo Mamoru Banba Rikiya Gao Makoto Otawara Techniques and strategies *'Kuri-Hammer' - When he dives for a fumble, he crushes other players under him, which sometimes include teammates. *'Blitz Zone' - Taking advantage of Kid's quick but predictable pass, when one lineman tries to sack him, he will silently move to the place of the designated receiver, effectively interfering with the pass thanks to his build. *'Kurita-Push/ Blast' - After snapping the ball, Kurita serves as a blocking wall for Sena by charging five yards ahead and pushing any opposing blocker out of Sena's path. *'Belly-Bounce (anime only)' - During the game against the Blizzards before the Kantō Tournament, Kurita and Komusubi utilized their mass and fat to create a variation of the Hip-explosion, breaking down the Blizzard's line by thrusting their bellies forward, sending the Blizzard linemen flying. *'The Lonely Center' - A trick play which has only Kurita defending in front of Hiruma while the other members of the Devil Bats are positioned to the left. This tricks the Dinosaurs into using just Gaō to break through the line, instead of the normal 4 to 5 linemen. With Gaō preoccupied, Hiruma is given the time needed to throw any pass he wants. Furthermore, if the opposing linemen do try to rush Hiruma from the empty side, that leaves the rest of the field open for a lateral to Sena. However, this is also a risky tactic since the only one standing between the quarterback and the sacker is just one man, therefore, if the center failed, the quarterback will be totally defenseless. *'Lineman Switch/ Stunt' - By switching positions with Komusubi during the start of the opponents' drive, Kurita is able to guard Hiruma when Marco tries to break through him. *'Four-Point Stance' - By standing on all fours, including his arms, Kurita can focus all his strength to tackle his enemy, in this case, Gaō. However, he cannot be the one to hike the ball because of this stance. *'Boxing Guard' - Learned when training with Banba. Also known as a cover up in boxing terms, Kurita holds up his arms in front of his chest like a boxer. This allows him to take on the full-strength push from Gaō while getting inside his reach. Once inside, Kurita is able to use his weight and lower-body strength to push upward and force Gaō down. Trivia *He is one of the three founders of both Mao Devil Bats and Deimon Devil Bats, along Yōichi Hiruma and Gen Takekura. *He is the only one of the three founders who doesn't have the number 1 in his jersey number. Hiruma has 1 and Musashi has 11. *Ryokan Kurita appears in Dr. Stone as an easter egg when Senku mentioned that he want to make a human-powered power plant. References }} Navigation Category:Linemen Category:Male Characters Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Team Japan Category:Article stubs